Regalos
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Pixis le había regalado alcohol, Nile unos gemelos para el traje, Zackly libros, Hange pan y Mike agua caliente en las regaderas. Escrito por motivo del cumpleaños del 13er Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento: Erwin Smith. (Erwin x Levi)


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_Erwin x Levi_

.

_Pixis le había regalado alcohol, Nile unos gemelos, Zackly libros, Hange pan y Mike agua caliente en las regaderas._

_._

_._

_**[ NOTAS ] Dedicado a Erwin Smith, 13er Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Erwin!**_

_**14 | Octubre | 2019**_

.

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

_Los amo~_

_._

* * *

**REGALOS  
**

**.**

Todo el día había estado recibiendo paquetes en su oficina.

Bueno... En realidad no eran tantos como sonaba pero habían llegado distribuidos a lo largo de la jornada.

Pixis le había obsequiado una botella del whiskey más añejo que había visto; Nile por su parte, unos gemelos con sus iniciales acompañado de una carta escrita por la mayor de sus tres hijas (que al parecer le admiraba mucho); y Zackly había mandado un par de libros antiguos que si bien no eran prohibidos, por las pocas hojas que había visto, hablaban de temas como torturas y su funcionalidad en la sociedad.

Afortunadamente, en los cuarteles no se hacía un gran rollo por el cumpleaños de nadie, ni siquiera del mismo comandante. Y los regalos que había recibido venían en paquetes discretos que pasaron desapercibidos por el noventa y cinco por ciento de la legión. El otro cinco por ciento eran sus líderes de escuadrón cercanos. Hange, por ejemplo, le había regalado esa mañana su rebanada de pan fresco y Mike había mandado calentar el agua de las regaderas.

Aunque no era un gran espectáculo y realmente no le importaba mucho aquel día, le era grato recibir aquellos detalles. Le hacían apreciar aún más a la gente de su alrededor. Aquellos que poco a poco y sin notarlo, se habían convertido en una especie de familia.

El día estaba por terminar cuando regresó a su oficina por la noche luego del reporte semanal que daba frente a los cadetes más nuevos. Caminó con cuidado en la oscuridad tan sólo alumbrada por unos rayos de luna y se acercó al escritorio para encender la vela y poder tomar unos documentos que se llevaría a la cama antes de acostar. Cuando lo hizo y hubo más luz en la habitación, se percató de un pequeño paquete sobre el escritorio envuelto con un listón en moño color negro.

Aún de pie, tomó la cajita y la abrió curioso de su contenido. Dentro había un pequeño frasco que leía 'Cera de Abeja'. Un resoplido en forma de risa salió de su nariz y sonrió a la par que sentía una calidez inundando su corazón.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se detuvo antes de abrir al notar que había luz dentro. Tocó con los nudillos tres veces para alertar y entró. Levi se encontraba dándole la espalda, sentado frente al escritorio y con su saco negro sobre los hombros. Traía una pluma en la mano y remojaba la punta en tinta, firmando algunos documentos.

-Gracias por el regalo -dijo, sabiendo cómo reaccionaría.

Levi se detuvo, aún sin verle, y casi enseguida volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Cuál regalo?

-La cera de abeja.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Eres al único al que le he contado algo tan personal y superficial como que mi producto favorito para el cabello es la cera de abeja. Que sólo una vez la había utilizado y nunca más la había vuelto a ver.

Silencio.

Erwin rió con un poco de ternura. Se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Comenzó a aflojar el arnés y zafar las botas. Estaba cansado. Recostó su espalda en el colchón y cerró los ojos con la intención de descansar un rato mientras Levi terminaba su papeleo. No pasó mucho para que escuchara la silla recorrerse y oír que el hombre se levantaba.

-...No se me ocurrió qué más podría regalarte.

El comandante abrió un ojo al escuchar su voz y le observó acercarse a él. Se volvió a incorporar en la cama, aún sentado, y alzó su brazo para sujetar la mano del capitán y llevarla hasta sus labios.

-El que estés aquí es suficiente- murmuró y besó el dorso.

Levi sostuvo por un momento su aliento y luego pasó su mano libre por los mechones rubios, una y otra vez.

-Aún así... -comentó- Será más fácil así acomodarte esto por las mañanas.

Erwin volvió a reír, dejándose llevar por la caricia en su cabello.

-Lo será.


End file.
